


Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

by ZombieHunter (FeartheCavalreaper)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Breakups, Cheating, F/F, Heartbreak, Infidelity, Second POV, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeartheCavalreaper/pseuds/ZombieHunter
Summary: With Widowmaker on the path to her own healing and Angela working day in and day out, Fareeha can't help but feel neglected. The days pass by and she can see it in her eyes - Angela is falling for Amelie all over again. There is nothing she can do to stop it. Songfic to the song Jolene. Request by halxtheone (since deactivated).





	Please Don't Take My Sunshine Away

 

 

 

 

You hate it. You hate everything about it as Angela follows her around. Ever since they managed to get her on base, Angela has followed the Widowmaker all over base and you’ve had no rest. You know the rumors. How, before you returned from the Egyptian army, Angela was Amelie’s best friend and rumor had it she was less than excited about the engagement announcement with Gerard.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_   
_I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_   
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_   
_Please don’t take him just because you can_

She throws smirks at you, leaning in closer to Angela whenever you walk by. She comes home later and later as they run tests, hoping to bring Amelie back to the surface instead the killing instincts of the Widowmaker. But you know better. You think she’s become a crossbreed of Amelie and the cunning of the Widowmaker as Angela is… obsessed with her. She doesn’t have the drugs that kept her dependent on talon but the sleeper programming is still somewhere in her. You don’t trust her - regardless what Commander Morrison says.

She’s been smiling more, interacting with your team more and more. Your mother has even spoken to her and you still can’t stand her. You can’t even understand if you hate her for what she did to your mother or the fact that your girlfriend doesn’t seem to be interested in anything else but helping Amelie get back to her normal self.

_Your beauty is beyond compare_  
_With flaming locks of auburn hair_  
_With ivory skin and eyes of emerald green_  
_Your smile is like a breath of spring_  
_Your voice is soft like summer rain  
_ _And I cannot compete with you, Jolene_

“We need to talk.” She nods and follows you away from the group at the bar. Her skin has been gaining color and her long hair is tied high in a ponytail. Outside that catsuit, she almost reminds you of Angela. She looks professional, serious the way Angela is when she’s on the field. She’s even wearing a turtleneck, probably one Angela gave her.

“Stay away from her.” You’re shaking as you speak. “She’s my girlfriend and I want you to stay away from her. I don’t trust you with her. I don’t trust you at all.” Your voice is low, growling. “If you hurt her, I swear to you.  I will kill you myself. I don’t care who you are or who you were. You almost killed my mother. You broke her heart once a long time ago and after, you spent time killing for your own enjoyment. I want you to stay the hell away from her.”

“Excusez-moi?” She cocks an eyebrow before looking you up and down. “Ahhhh, the young Amari girl.” She chuckles. “I’ve heard a bit about you. She doesn’t particularly mention you much, but I have no interest in your threats,  _cherie.”_

She steps in closely, her lips close enough to you that you can feel her breath when she speaks. “You do not scare me and if you decide to get in my way, you will end up just like your mother.” You shiver and she walks away, efficiently ending the conversation. None of this is good.  

_He talks about you in his sleep_  
_There’s nothing I can do to keep_  
_From crying when he calls your name, Jolene_  
_And I can easily understand_  
_How you could easily take my man_  
_But you don’t know what he means to me, Jolene_

_“_ Fareeha, I’m home.” She calls for you from the door. You smile and greet her. “Amelie made so much progress today.” You tense, hearing her talk about that woman again. It’s killing you. Exhausting you. “She’s starting to remember more about her programming. Fareeha, this could be it. We might finally know who chose to kidnap her. Who tortured her. Everything.”

“That’s wonderful, love.” Your voice cracks. Before she can notice, you want to remind her what you have with her. You rush her, pressing your lips to hers just to silence her. To stop hearing that name on her lips. You press her against the door, hands on her waist as you kiss down her neck. Her hips grind against you.

“Fareeha!” She moans, kissing you back, hungry for more. “Schätzchen, please…” She runs her hand  through your hair, pulling slightly as you kiss lower, teasing her. You get her crying out your name for a night. Every other night, she rambles on about Amelie. Tonight, she’s yours. Just once. When she sleeps in your arms, you feel the tears stain your pillow. How long can you do this? How long before she leaves you?  
  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don’t take him just because you can_  
  
After a few more months, you’re screaming. She’s packing her things and Amelie is there in the doorway, helping her leave you. She sneers, almost mocking you and the fears that are growing in you. Her skin is almost back to normal and she’s opening up again to other members of Overwatch. 

“Angela, please don’t do this…” You’re sobbing. She’s the only one who could get you to open up. Everyone else saw you so strict. Like your mother. Everyone saw a brick wall when they looked at you. She took her time getting to know you.  “Angela, I love you…” You opened up to her and this is what you get. This is what you deserve for believing someone was so willing to help you. You used to refuse medical assistance on the field. She changed you.

“I know,  Schätzchen. I’m… I’m sorry.” She looks into your eyes and wipes away your tears. “You will be okay, Fareeha. I know you will.” She picks up her bag and Amelie closes the door behind them. 

_You could have your choice of men_  
_But I could never love again_  
_He’s the only one for me, Jolene_  
_I had to have this talk with you_  
_My happiness depends on you_  
_And whatever you decide to do, Jolene_  
  
Time goes by and you find yourself at the base less and less. Your mother visits from time to time, asking how you’re doing and you answer her less and less. Your Raptora suit gathers dust in a warehouse. Tracer keeps trying to take you out on the town but you don’t want to leave. Eventually, you leave Overwatch for good. Last you heard, Amelie proposed. And it was the last time Angela heard from you.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_I’m begging of you please don’t take my man_  
_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene_  
_Please don’t take him even though you can_

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can't get out of this POV but I really enjoyed this little bit of angst.


End file.
